


Dressed in Red

by ClumsyCapitolUnicorn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Added use of pet names like twice...I gave it a try, F/M, Going down on each other, Happy Kabby Smut day everyone may you enjoy yourselves like kabby will be doing ;), I Tried, Second Kabby smut, Shout out to Rhonda you're the real mvp for beta-ing me once again, Top Abby rises...so does something else ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyCapitolUnicorn/pseuds/ClumsyCapitolUnicorn
Summary: Abby finds a red dress in the boxes from Mount Weather and Marcus wants to take it off of her...I'll leave you with that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [startyourbenjens (catmsquared)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=startyourbenjens+%28catmsquared%29).



Abby admires the dress she's wearing, looking into the mirror. She turns around slowly to get a better look and smiles to herself. It fits perfectly. It’s a rich red cocktail dress that reaches down to just above her knees, a slit up one of her thighs in the middle. She had found it in the mess hall from all the boxes of clothing they’d brought back from Mount Weather a couple months ago.

  
The last time she even remembered wearing a dress was her wedding day with Jake and that had been a simple white (well, faded white, the years of use had drained it’s colour) dress with long sleeves. They had been limited to few clothing on the Ark and a lot of people had worn that dress for their own weddings, but she’d loved it anyway.

  
This red dress has barely been used, maybe worn a few times, but not enough that it has lost it’s colour. It looks brand new. She is sure there are also a matching red pair of heels somewhere in the boxes that have managed to last all these years. Not that she has anywhere to wear this dress and a pair of heels that fancy. But it’s fun to wear new clothing that makes her feel beautiful and not clothing that always ends up covered in blood.

  
A loud gasp interrupts her admiring her reflection, making her turn around.

  
Standing there with his mouth open, almost red in the face as her dress, is Marcus.

  
“Marcus…”

  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you, I just saw you in this dress and..”

  
He takes a deep breath. His pupils are dilated and he’s looking at her hungrily, his eyes looking her up and down. Her thigh shows because of the slit in her dress catching his attention.

  
Abby looks at the state he is in and feels her own desire make an appearance at the way he’s looking at her, like he could devour her. She smiles up at him a little too innocently.

  
“What do you think?,” she asks him, turning around in the dress.

  
Marcus forgets how to breathe for a second as he sees the back of her dress when she turns around. It is a backless ‘v’ shape that flows down to end above the curve of her ass. He feels his cock twitch.

  
“I think I like that dress very much,” he growls

  
He makes his way over to her in three strides and his lips are on hers in a bruising kiss, hands stroking the bare skin at her back while hers clutch onto his. She moans into the kiss as he sucks her bottom lip and her legs wrap around his waist tightly.

  
He carries her over to the wall, stumbling a little as he tries to lift her, his hands cupping her ass. He can feel her pressing against his arousal deliberately. Marcus pushes her against the metal wall and Abby squeals at the contact with her back, not prepared for how cold it would be against her skin. Marcus’ hands begin to roam under the red fabric so he can access more of Abby’s skin.

  
He looks at her with dark and hungry eyes. She smirks back. Her fingers tug at his hair to pull him into a heated kiss.

  
Marcus’ hands find the hem of her panties and dips his fingers into them. He breaks up the kiss and comes up for air. “ Are you sure you want this?” he asks. She makes a frustrated sound and tilts her hips against his erection.

  
“Get on with it, Marcus” she growls, clutching onto his shoulders tightly. She unwraps her legs from his waist, holding onto him as they slide down to the floor.

  
Marcus chuckles at her impatience. He follows the path of his fingers with his lips as he lowers her panties, kneeling down between her legs He slides the panties down inch by slow inch, while Abby wriggles, trying to get them off as quick as she can. When they are finally down to her feet, Abby flicks them off, not watching where they land and glad to be rid of them.

  
A moan escapes Abby’s throat, when Marcus places a finger over her slick entrance, teasing her with light strokes.

  
“You’re so wet and perfect, Abby.” Leaning further towards her, he starts leaving soft licks with his tongue at her slit, her hips bucking into his stroking tongue. He softly sucks her clit, which makes her fingers pull harder at his hair. He smirks and starts a pattern of sucking and licking, her moans start to get louder, begging for more.

  
She’s so wet and he can taste her juices coat his tongue, his cock is painfully hard in his restricting pants.

  
“Marcus, please, more. I’m so close,” she begs. So he gives her what she wants and his licks and sucks grow faster. As he adds more pressure, her thighs wrap around his head and she screams out her orgasm, calling his name.

  
He holds her up as her legs weaken, waiting for her to come back to herself. Her head is dipped back and she’s breathing fast. The sounds she’s making because of him could finish him off right there and then.

  
When she is finally breathing normal, she holds onto his shoulders for support and she’s smiling lazily at him, her hair is messy and she’s sweaty, and she’s so beautiful right there, looking at him with love in her eyes.

  
He crawls up her body to plant a kiss on her smiling lips,with all the love he feels for her in it. Her hands go to his beard and strokes it.. When they part, she is smirking at him and there is mischief in her eyes. She grinds against him and makes contact with his straining cock.

 

  
“Abby,” he gasps.  
She moves away from him and goes over to his... _their_ bed. She stands near it, a wicked smirk on her face.

  
“Are you just going to stand there, Marcus, or do you want to come to bed with me so I can fuck you?” Her husky voice asks him, straight to the point, like she hasn’t been the one begging for her release just minutes before.

  
Marcus shivers. He made her lose control, she wants to do the exact same to him. He rushes over towards her and the bed they both share, aware of how desperate he looks but too turned on to care.

  
Abby’s mouth catches his and her tongue begs for entrance at his lips while her hands slide underneath his shirt and feel his muscled stomach. She pulls the fabric up to take it off. He helps her pull it over and off him, and is thrown somewhere on the floor without a care.

  
She backs away from the kiss to look him over and he can’t help the smirk from appearing on his face as she licks her lips and takes a deep intake of breath. She claims his lips again with her own, her hands playing with the hair near his neck until her hands ending up running through it all. Slowly, she pushes him down onto the bed so that he’s lying down now, staring up at her with his brown eyes as she straddles his lap. He watches as her hands go to her dress, pulling it over her head and throwing it across the room. She is naked before him. He stares at her breasts hungrily, wanting his mouth on the tiny little buds and skin.

  
He feels her hands go down to touch his pants and pause.

  
“ _Please_ , Abby, _please_ , I want-”

  
She smiles at him and strokes his bearded cheek with her hand, removing the last layers of clothing he has on, until his cock is finally free, hard and ready for her.

  
Marcus watches her climb off of him so she can lean down and place his heavy cock into her mouth.

  
Marcus groans and frantically grabs the bed sheets as he feels her mouth and tongue ready to bring him close to his orgasm.

  
“I’m not going to last long if you keep doing that with your mouth. Baby, I need to be inside of you right now.” he chokes out, trying to not come undone right there in her mouth.

  
Abby leans back up and is back to straddling his waist. He holds his breath as she takes hold of his cock and slowly slides onto his length with ease. He’s biting his lip to stop himself, letting out a groan while she closes her eyes and lets out a little gasp as she feels him inside of her.

  
“I want you to come with me, baby,” he breathes out, as she starts rocking her hips against him.

  
“That won’t take long,” she gasps, starting to pick up her pace.

  
Marcus takes turns with having her breasts in his mouth as she rocks against him, sucking, biting and licking while trying to hold back, waiting until she is ready to come with him.

  
Her hands touch him all over, from his chest, arms, hair, till she’s stroked every part of him as she rides him faster.

  
“Abby, are you close?” he manages to get out, still holding onto the sheets and trying to concentrate on not coming yet without her.

  
“Yes,” she pants, her breathing coming fast.

  
She thrusts her hips two more times and then-

  
Both of them hold tight to each other as they moan loud, their orgasms hitting them hard at the same time. Abby comes down to lie on his chest, her face burying into his neck while he runs his fingers through her hair and kisses her shoulder. They gaze at each other with fondness in their eyes, calming down from their orgasm until finally they fall asleep in each other’s arms, sweaty and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to Abby's red dress: https://www.google.co.uk/search?hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=662&q=red+cocktail+dress&oq=red+cocktail&gs_l=img.3.0.0l10.642.3024.0.4329.13.10.0.3.3.0.137.684.8j1.9.0....0...1ac.1.64.img..1.12.703.0.PrJtbrAVEyQ#imgdii=LxWs0pKDBJMU1M:&imgrc=kaUk11GSIw_G7M:
> 
> Ok, I haven't written smut in so long. Well, I haven't written in so long really. I want to get back at it. I actually found it a lot easier writing towards the end so that's something I guess. I don't know if this is any good than my Wandering Hands fic but I hope it's ok at least. I had this idea months back that I started but I wanted to gift it to a person for the smut thing instead. I hope you like it!


End file.
